


Добро пожаловать в клуб

by Faimor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: Люк, все ещё пребывавший в смятении после откровений на Беспине – и не слишком-то ободренный сколь угодно разумными доводами Оби-вана и прощальными словами Йоды вкупе с его последующим исчезновением – вводил координаты своего первого прыжка прочь от Дагоба едва ли не вслепую. Вот только сразу по возвращении в обычное пространство он едва не размазал свой крестокрыл по всему громадному бронированному подбрюшью ИЗР «Палач».





	1. Глава 1. Точка входа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244480) by Malicean. 



Если подумать как следует, то выглядело все это попросту позорно.

Люк, все ещё пребывавший в смятении после откровений на Беспине – и не слишком-то ободренный сколь угодно разумными доводами Оби-вана и прощальными словами Йоды вкупе с его последующим исчезновением – вводил координаты своего первого прыжка прочь от Дагоба едва ли не вслепую. Для тех, кто был – пусть и не всецело – созвучен Силе, риск ненароком прыгнуть прямиком в какое-нибудь солнце не представлял собой серьезной проблемы; да к тому же за годы командования молниеносными атаками против сил Империи Люк крепко привык совершать целые серии случайных прыжков перед тем, как вернуться на флот Альянса.

Вот только сразу по возвращении в обычное пространство он едва не размазал свой крестокрыл по всему громадному бронированному подбрюшью ИЗР «Палач». Обостренные Силой рефлексы и скорость реакции помогли в последний момент под невозможно крутым углом отвернуть в сторону, его щиты в мгновение ока стерлись о значительно более мощные щиты дредноута, однако в целом он остался невредим. Тем не менее, громадина вражеского корабля тянулась на много километров во всех направлениях, что давало его команде никак не меньше пятнадцати секунд до того момента, как Люк сумел бы выбраться за пределы досягаемости тягловых лучей. При том, что его отец почувствовал его присутствие ещё прежде, чем тот хотя бы осознал, что за огромная стена дюрасталевой обшивки внезапно возникла прямо перед ним – им с лихвой хватило десяти, чтобы вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой.

Если Cила и впрямь _пребывала_ с ним, решил молодой джедай, то у неё было весьма сомнительное чувство юмора.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Учитывая то, что Люк прочно прописался в верхних строчках списка самых разыскиваемых преступников Империи, сам арест прошел на удивление цивилизованно.

Однако имперцы явно не собирались рисковать, оставляя ему возможность оказать сопротивление: тягловой луч протащил его в пределах досягаемости ионной пушки, которая одним выстрелом превратила его крестокрыл в мертвый кусок металла. Его рука, держащая меч, мигом онемела и на попытки двигать ею отзывалась лишь слабым покалыванием.

Очутившись в центре бокового ангара чуть поодаль от глубоких, как пещеры, основных транспортных отсеков – впрочем, даже там вполне могла бы поместиться вся Эскадрилья Бродяг, да ещё и место осталось бы – пойманный повстанец обнаружил, что его появления ждал целый отряд штурмовиков. Шеренги солдат в белой броне были выстроены в шахматном порядке столь четком, что вполне могли бы быть почетным караулом для какого-нибудь сановника, явившегося с официальным визитом – если бы не то, что готовое к бою оружие в их руках было нацелено точнехонько ему в голову. Это наверняка были всего лишь шокеры, настроенные на оглушение, но даже это не оставляло ему особого выбора. Ремонтная лебедка подцепила и стянула прочь купол его обесточенного истребителя, коммандер в черной униформе потребовал, чтобы Люк покинул корабль и сдал свое оружие… ну, вот так все и произошло.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

 _Наверх и налево, и наверх и прямо вперед, и наверх и опять налево… если это и впрямь самый короткий путь из ангара в корабельный лазарет, то при разработке этого корабля что-то пошло очень не так. Или здесь не один лазарет. Или…_ – молодой джедай неохотно прервал бессмысленные попытки отвлечься от предстоящего столкновения.

Так или иначе, меддроид с равнодушной, но профессиональной вежливостью, свойственной его роду, сразу же по прибытии прогнал его через стандартную проверку, попенял ему за то количество неопределимых микроорганизмов, которое он принес на себе (на Дагоба изобиловала жизнь _всех_ пород и размеров, по большей части безвредная, пока не дорастала до размера могу-сожрать-тебя-на-завтрак) и, настояв на тщательном мытье, все-таки выписал ему заключение о полном здоровье. Его охране, полной дюжине штурмовиков плюс уже упоминавшемуся коммандеру, необходимость оставить его без надзора не пришлась по душе; однако после того, как Люк решительно отказался раздеваться в их присутствии, они без видимого труда смирились с тем, что во время дезинфицирующих процедур за ним будет присматривать дроид. Их уступчивость должна была его насторожить, решил юный джедай, обнаружив, что дроид избавился от его « _зараженного_ » летного комбинезона; что оставляло ему только один выбор: встретиться с Лордом Ситхов, и вдобавок своим давно утерянным родителем (не говоря уже о сотнях тысяч людей, составлявших экипаж корабля) облаченным лишь в собственную кожу – либо надеть простой черный мундир, не имевший никаких знаков различия, но вместе с тем очевидно имперского кроя.

Хоть сколько-то радовал разве что тот факт, что коммандера, по всей видимости, вид печально известного повстанца, носившего его цвета, коробил так же, как и упомянутого повстанца.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

После ещё одного, на сей раз удивительно короткого перехода коммандер – все это время хранивший каменное молчание, не считая нескольких вынужденно необходимых слов – жестом направил его в небольшую комнату. Люк счел бы её помещением для дежурных экипажей, если бы не совершенно непрактичная отдаленность от ангаров и отчетливое ощущение необжитости. Определенно, это не была тюремная камера – хотя молодой джедай ощущал присутствие изрядного количества штурмовиков, расставленных вокруг неё – но… возможно, комната ожидания?

Впрочем, чем бы ни было это помещение, обстановка у него была высококлассная, решил он, повнимательней приглядевшись к ближайшему стулу – обманчиво простой, но определенно дорогой штуковине из вороненой дюрастали и черной нерфовой кожи. Тот оказался ещё и изумительно уютным; однако стоило Люку устроиться на сиденье с высокой спинкой, как плотная глыба тьмы и ледяного огня, царапавшая границы его восприятия в Силе с того самого момента, как он выпал из гиперпространства, вспорола стену спокойствия, которую он тщательно выстраивал вокруг себя.

Некоторое время молодой джедай просто разглядывал вихрь колыхавшейся бронеткани и то, как свет потолочных ламп отражался в сияющей черной дюрастали, оценивая зрелище в чисто эстетическом ключе – и это дало ему несколько секунд на то, чтобы вновь обрести самообладание прежде чем все-таки встретиться с величественным Лордом Ситхов лицом к лицу.

Что довольно занятно, закованный в черную броню гигант тоже как будто не решался заговорить первым.

– Сын, – проговорил он наконец.

Люк сглотнул. _Ну, если это правила, по которым желает играть Вейдер…_

– Отец, – отозвался он.

Напряжение, которое молодой джедай даже не осознавал, пока оно не начало слабеть, рассеялось – и вместе с ним отступило темное пламя, оставшись просто отдаленным мягким сиянием, которое он мог почти со спокойной душой игнорировать.

– Значит, ты принял правду, – пророкотал глубокий механический голос.

 _Нет! Никогда!_ – выкрикнул резкий голос на краю сознания Люка. Однако вслух он сказал:

– Я признал, что когда-то ты был Анакином Скайуокером, моим отцом.

_Определенно не то, что следовало сказать._

– Это имя больше ничего не значит для меня! – резко ответил Темный Лорд, и языки черного пламени, взревев, вновь заполыхали в полную силу.

Вспыхнувшее в ответ чувство заглушило любой страх, который могло породить в разуме Люка столь откровенное проявление могущества.

– Это имя того, кем ты являешься на самом деле! Как я могу быть твоим сыном, если ты – не он?

Темное пламя потянулось к нему, словно привлеченное неожиданным всплеском эмоций, и, внезапно отрезвленный, молодой джедай заставил себя успокоиться.

– Ты просто забыл, – попытался доказать он. – Я знаю, что в тебе ещё есть добро. Император не уничтожил его в тебе полностью. Вот почему ты не смог убить меня. И именно поэтому сейчас ты не отдашь меня своему Императору.

– Ты мой сын. Ты займешь подобающее тебе место в Империи, – последовал не слишком ободряющий ответ; но, по крайней мере, вторгавшиеся в область его восприятия языки пламени вновь отступили.

– Пока же, – после нескольких секунд напряженного молчания продолжил Вейдер, – тебе будет предоставлен неограниченный доступ ко всем помещениям корабля – разумеется, в сопровождении одного из моих офицеров в течение… определенного начального периода.

 _Повтори-ка?_ Прежде, чем Люк успел высказать свое мнение об этом _щедром_ предложении, Лорд Ситхов коснулся устройства у себя на поясе, и в комнату стремительно вошел молодой человек и встал в четкую стойку «смирно» подле Лорда Вейдера. Если Люк правильно помнил, четыре плашки у него на груди означали ранг лейтенанта.

– Лейтенант будет присутствовать рядом с тобой постоянно, – подтвердил Вейдер и продолжил, коротким жестом указав на молодого человека, но по-прежнему обращаясь не к нему, – ты можешь считать его своим личным помощником  – он ответит на все вопросы, которые у тебя возникнут, и отведет в любое место, которое ты захочешь посетить.

– Также он покажет тебе, как пользоваться этим. – Серебристый цилиндрик с зажимом, похожий на короткую толстую ручку, был на мгновение выставлен напоказ и сразу передан на хранение лейтенанту. – Этот кодовый цилиндр предоставляет неограниченный доступ ко всем помещениям корабля.

– Включая ангары? – саркастично осведомился Люк.

– Конечно же, включая ангары, – прозвучал в ответ раздраженный механический гул.

– Разумеется, – продолжил Вейдер, – он получил приказ использовать все необходимые средства, за исключением тех, что приведут к нанесению неисправимого ущерба, чтобы воспрепятствовать тебе и в самом деле покинуть корабль.

_Мне все ещё кажется, что у меня неплохие шансы –  особенно когда я верну себе и_ _R_ _2-_ _D_ _2, и свой крестокрыл…_

Словно отвечая на его мысли – хотя тьма держалась поодаль от разума Люка – Лорд Ситхов добавил:

– Тем не менее, поскольку ты, в отличие от него, владеешь Силой, сын мой, для тебя не составит труда ускользнуть от него.

Темное пламя взвихрилось, взбудораженное чем-то, чего молодой джедай не мог толком распознать. Однако угроза в последовавших словах была несомненна:

– Разумеется, в этом случае я возложу на него ответственность за эту утрату.

Черная перчатка поднялась в недвусмысленном жесте. Один из стоявших неподалеку стульев внезапно сложился, дюрасталевые ножки сломались, словно ветки, одна за другой, а затем толстая, крепкая кожа лопнула по центру вдоль высокой спинки – и продолжила рваться, пока от них не остались лишь клочья и осколки. Намек на то, что проявленная сила способна сотворить с куда менее устойчивыми к механическому воздействию плотью и костями, невозможно было понять неправильно.

Молодой лейтенант был бледен, но не казался удивленным. Либо его заранее ввели в курс дела о возможных последствиях его задания либо… _либо подобное поведение было для Лорда Вейдера вполне обычным._ Люк очень, очень надеялся на первое.

Единственным целесообразным решением, конечно же, было немедленно отмахнуться от угрозы; что значил ещё один мертвый имперец в сравнении с теми в буквальном смысле слова бесчисленными противниками,  чьей смерти он уже послужил причиной? И все же молодой повстанец обнаружил, что вновь с разгону встрял в одну из главных головоломок войны: куда проще было уничтожать вражеские истребители, немногим большие, чем отметки на экране прицела, в суматохе смертельной битвы; однако умышленно приговорить человека, своего почти ровесника – _только он_ , _наверно, не сирота_ , прошептал голос на задворках его сознания _где-то у него есть семья, может, подружка –_ к ужасной медленной смерти после того, как смотрел ему в глаза… это было уже совершенно другое дело.

Вероятно, Лорд Ситхов ожидал более явной реакции. Когда неловкая пауза слишком затянулась, он расщедрился на краткое:

– Мы c тобой ещё поговорим – вечером, – и, резко развернувшись, стремительно вышел из комнаты

 


	2. Глава вторая. Знакомство.

Люк долго смотрел ему вслед, глядя в закрытую дверь, и наконец бросил попытки не встречаться глазами с ожидавшим его офицером. Лейтенант, на мгновение расслабившийся при отбытии Лорда Вейдера, вновь напрягся. Молодой джедай почувствовал, как внутри у него все заледенело.

_Он ожидает, что ты станешь вести себя как сын своего отца,_ прошептал коварный голос. Приложив немалые усилия, Люк сократил свое восприятие в Силе, плотно обернул её вокруг себя и заставил свой разум успокоиться. А затем пошел, не выбирая направления, просто – _прочь_ ; человек в серой униформе немедленно двинулся за ним, шагая с ним в ногу – но на шаг позади и чуть в стороне. Его очевидно подчиненная позиция  словно наждачкой царапала кропотливо воздвигнутую безмятежность Люка. 

Они прошли уже полпути вниз по коридору, когда имперец все же решился осведомиться:

– Куда вы желаете направиться вначале, милорд? В ваши покои или на обзорный тур по кораблю, милорд?

 От почтительного обращения у Люка мурашки шли по коже. Он остановился и развернулся к лейтенанту.

– Я никакой не лорд! – с горячностью заявил он. – Я Люк Скайуокер. Коммандер Скайуокер, если тебе так надо.

– Как пожелаете, м… сэр.

Наступило выжидательное молчание.

– Ну, а что насчет тебя?

– Сэр?..

– Там, откуда я родом, считается, что когда кто-то называет тебе свое имя, стоит проявить вежливость и назвать свое. Итак, ты?..

Молодой имперец выпрямился.

– Лейтенант второго класса, Зевулон Вирс, сэр! – по всей форме – включая щелчок каблуками – доложил он.

– О. – Для любого солдата Альянса это было отягощенное _очень_ многими воспоминаниями имя.

– Вы имеете какое-то отношение к Вирсу с Хота? – настороженно поинтересовался Люк.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, лейтенант напрягся ещё больше:

– Он мой отец, сэр.

– О. – На мгновение молодому повстанцу померещилась монструозная, когтистая дюрасталевая лапа, рвущая на части слепящую белизну, но затем он сурово напомнил себе о том, что родственников не выбирают. – Он рекомендовал вас для этого задания?

На лице его собеседника мелькнуло странное чувство, слишком мимолетное, чтобы уловить его даже с помощью Силы.

– Я крайне сомневаюсь в этом, сэр.

После секундного колебания он добавил:

– Мы с отцом нечасто сходимся во мнениях…

Люк чуть не расхохотался. _Добро пожаловать в клуб,_ едва не пробормотал он себе под нос, прежде чем зависть внезапно вскинула свою уродливую голову. Какие бы мелочные разногласия ни разделяли этих двоих, они по крайней мере были _на одной стороне в этой_ криффовой _войне_!

Не дослушав, он резко перебил имперца прямо посреди предложения:

– …но даже несмотря на это, он не стал бы вот так швырять тебя волкам. Повезло мне, ничего не скажешь.

Лейтенант отшатнулся.

– Я вовсе не это подразумевал, сэр!

Молодой джедай с запозданием осознал, что с имперской точки зрения его злая реплика могла прозвучать едва ли не смертным приговором – особенно при том, что сорвалась она с губ сына Лорда Вейдера. Впрочем, следующее предложение показало, что его вывод был неверен.

– Мой отец беззаветно предан Лорду Вейдеру, – объяснил Вирс-младший. – Если бы он получил приказ найти сопровождающего для сына его сиятельства, он поручил бы эту работу одному из своих лучших людей. К числу которых я и близко не принадлежу.

Было что-то глубоко трагичное в том, как – безразличной констатацией факта – прозвучало последнее предложение, подумал Люк.

– Ох. Извини.

Лейтетант Вирс бросил на него странный взгляд.

– За что, сэр? Мой отец – генерал, – медленно объяснил он, – под командованием которого находится около сорока тысяч человек на одном лишь этом корабле. Если бы он не сумел найти никого лучше, чем неопытный младший лейтенант, то это выставило бы в весьма дурном свете и его людей, и его пригодность как командира.

_Примечательно клинический взгляд на вещи. Или же?.._ Люк внезапно осознал, что у него не было ничего, кроме детских фантазий и горстки мимолетных проблесков ситхского быта, чтобы сравнивать его отношения с… сравнивать с _любым_ настоящим общением отца и сына. И, не успев удержать язык, выпалил:

– Какой он, я имею в виду, твой отец? 

Теперь это был _очень_ странный взгляд . 

– Сэр?! 

_Ох, ладно, поставил цент, поставь и всю кредитку._

– У меня никогда не было отца. И внезапно это Лорд-криффов-Вейдер, Лорд Ситхов и Верховный Командующий Имперских вооруженных сил, второй человек в Империи. Все это малость трудно переварить. Я пытаюсь привыкать к идее постепенно, шаг за шагом, – признался он. 

– О.

На мгновение молодой имперец, казалось, попросту оторопел – но затем тугой узел ужаса в глубине его сознания распустился, и Люк понял, что наконец-то вырвался из тени своего отца и стал в его глазах отдельным человеческим существом.

Найдя в этой перемене хоть какую-то опору, молодой джедай выдавил из себя кривую усмешку:

– Ага. Обычно первым этапом было бы вырасти вместе с отцом, но при том, что твой отец тот, кто он есть, думаю, мы просто перейдем сразу ко второму– ну, тому, с высшими эшелонами Имперских Вооруженных Сил. Ну так что, какой он?

– Ух… Строгий. Требовательный. Такой, каким и ожидаешь видеть человека его ранга, наверно.

Должно быть, на лице Люка, несмотря на его старания, отразилась горечь, и лейтенант нахмурился.

– Он не всегда был таким, пожалуй, – неторопливо, словно погрузившись в воспоминания, продолжил он. – Я помню, что когда я был маленьким ребенком, он нечасто бывал рядом, но когда все же возвращался домой – он тратил кучу времени и сил, чтобы искупить это. Я думал, что он самый классный папа на свете…

– Что же произошло?

– Моя мать умерла, – безрадостно сказал Вирс.

– Прости. Я…

Пара старших офицеров протиснулась мимо, бросив на них негодующий взгляд, и Люк внезапно сообразил, что они все ещё торчат посреди длинного серого коридора.

– Слушай, тут найдется какое-нибудь местечко… э, ну, не на самой дороге? Где мы, может, даже могли бы посидеть?

Молодой лейтенант кивнул, открыл было рот, собираясь ответить, и неожиданно расплылся в широкой ухмылке. И легонько постучал по кодовому цилиндру в своем нагрудном кармане:

– О да, я знаю _идеальное_ место.

 


End file.
